ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Beatrix (Final Fantasy)
Beatrix is a character in the 2000 video game Final Fantasy IX. She is one of its antagonists until later switching to the protagonists' side. Concept and creation Beatrix was created for the 2000 video game Final Fantasy IX. Her character design was meant to strike a balance between realism and a comic-like style, while taking inspiration from the style employed for the characters in the film The Dark Crystal. Appearances Beatrix appears in Final Fantasy IX. She grew up on a middle-class family in the city of Treno, and she later moves to Alexandria to join its military. She eventually ascended the ranks to general, becoming acquainted with Captain Adelbert Steiner. She loyally served Queen Brahne in her wars, though she eventually betrayed Brahne to help the protagonists, remaining behind with Steiner to allow them to rescue Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, the kingdom's Princess, and escape. Following the Queen's death, Beatrix serves under the newly crowned Garnet. She eventually has a romance with Steiner due to a comedy of errors. She and Steiner defended the city against an attack from a villain named Kuja, but went missing during the chaos. She is later discovered alive in Alexandria, having helped to rebuild the city. She pilots the airship Red Rose in order to protect the protagonists as they enter Memoria, the final area of the game. After the antagonist Necron is defeated, she intends to renounce her position, but Steiner convinces her to stay and help protect Garnet, which leads to them entering a formal relationship. She is slated to receive a figurine bundled with one of Freya Crescent from the Square Enix Figure Line series. They are expected to release in February 2020. Reception Beatrix has received generally positive reception, having been a very popular character in Japan and to Final Fantasy fans. She was the 14th highest-ranked female character according to Final Fantasy fans. Scott Baird of Screen Rant noted that she would have been a more interesting pick for the main cast than the character Amarant. Mike Fahey of Kotaku, when discussing Final Fantasy XV, found Beatrix more interesting than its main cast despite her being a side character. Nadia Oxford of USGamer drew a comparison between her and Final Fantasy VI character General Leo, citing their high power and turn away from the antagonist after its evils were revealed. Leo died in VI, which caused her to worry that Beatrix would die due to how powerful she was. She was relieved to discover that Beatrix survived to the end. Mario V. Marco of Hobby Consolas praised her as a standout character in the game, noting that he would have given it a perfect score if she was a main character. The musical theme "Sword of Confusion" was discussed by Julian Whitney of Video Game Music Online as evoking Beatrix's "magical, yet dangerous power" and her knighthood. Alex Donaldson of VG247 suggested in an interview that the designers of the fighting game Dissidia Final Fantasy NT should add Beatrix as a playable character in order to receive a perfect score from him. Connor Foss of Tech Raptor and Alex Donaldson of RPGSite were similarly hoping to see Beatrix made playable in the Dissidia Final Fantasy series. References Category:Final Fantasy IX characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Female video game characters Category:Fictional bodyguards Category:Fictional traitors and defectors Category:Fictional generals Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Fictional war veterans Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Fictional knights Category:Fictional characters who use magic Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate electricity Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate light Category:Fictional characters with disfigurements Category:Fictional characters with healing abilities Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2000